Leonidas
Leonidas is the Emperor of Al-Graenoris, owner of the immensely powerful sword Godslayer, and the mastermind behind the Siege of The Heavens. Leonidas2.jpg|He's the one on the left. Godslayer.jpg|Godslayer. Arming sword.png|Arming Sword. Leonidas' Armor.png|Leonidas' Armor. Shield.jpg|Leonidas' Shield. WEAPONS Perhaps the most powerful of Leonidas' weapons is Godslayer, a 2.3m long utilinium blade. Because it was forged from the divine metal utilinium, it can banish immortals to indefinite limbo in Midrealm, and destroys all mortals within 3 metres of the unsheathed blade in a violent explosion beginning from within their stomachs. Leonidas, however, is completely resistant to the sword's magic (although he can still be cut or stabbed with it like a normal sword). Despite having this near-unstoppable blade, Leonidas more often uses a simple steel arming sword. He doesn't use Godslayer on mortals unless he feels it is entirely necessary to. ARMOUR In terms of armour, Leonidas has a thick set of plate mail forged from a lightweight but durable substance called Graenorium, similar in appearance and scarcity to gold. His shield is also made from Graenorium, being a metre wide, one and a half metres long, and 3cm thick, however it is also barely five kilograms. POWERS At the time of this roleplaying thing, the Gods have already been resurrected and Leonidas has merged with the King of the Gods, Zigoor. He therefore has all the powers of the lion-god, including the following: *He can summon immense balls of fire the size of cars, and throw them at his enemies. The fire is approximately 2000*C. *He can partially control the minds of his forces, filling them with overpowering amounts of courage and loyalty, meaning their morale will increase dramatically and they will obey his every command. *He can transform into a humanoid lion, with a flaming mane, razor-sharp claws and startling agility. HISTORY Leonidas was born in the slums of Linus, Capital of Al-Graenoris. His father was a blacksmith, making armor and weapons for the Centurions. When Leonidas reached the age of ten, he was sent to a boarding school for priests-in-training. It was at this school that Leonidas realised how evil the Gods were, toying with the humans for entertainment. He broke into the Utilinium storage one night and hid it in his father's house, secretly forging a blade out of it. Utilinium, he had learnt, was the only metal able to destroy the Gods if made properly. It would send them to Midrealm, a long-dead grey land of nothing. When he had finished with Godslayer, Leonidas brought together some likeminded individuals, and together they entered The Heavens and defeated all the Gods. Leonidas became the new ruler of Linus, and sent the other warriors out into the rest of the continent to expand their borders. Over time, the new empire began to flourish, and Leonidas was at the very top of it. At the age of 53, Leonidas was forced to merge with Zigoor, King of the Gods, in order to defeat Draconis, the God of Evil. Now merged with the lion-god, Leonidas faces a new threat: the other 'Badass Roleplay' characters. Category:Help desk Category:FlyingWalrus9999